megadeathproduction group plays roblox
by haydenunstopable
Summary: This is a series of me and my friends playing games on Roblox. these are stories and not actual. please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I dont know which game I want to do first. please select one of the following.

A. black hawk rescue mission 2 (platinum five)

B. laser warfare (connorVIII TM)

C. Vietnam (youtubes)

D. Gettysburg v3 a new horizon

E. [OFFICIAL] innovation INC. spaceship (festivereinhard2)

F. innovation labs (maddatak)

G. [U.S.A] national republican committee HQ ( [U.S.A] the united states of america [1961]

H. airsoft v2 (leztexTV)

I. phantom forces (StyLIS studios)

J. Rocitizens (Firebrand 1)

K. [5m] two player military v3.3.4 (cooljohnyboy)

If you guys can come up with more, please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fan-fiction! Rocitizens was requested by Hotdoggaming360! so here goes!**

 _spartan's pov_

"the science teacher is awesome!" Said Madd.

"Hell yeah!" I replied.

we were walking to Madd's from school. It was sunny and warm. earlier, we called the rest of our group and told them to meet us at the game room.

"That bitch pisses me off so bad!" said Madd.

Quickly changing the subject, I said, "What do you think happened to fatass?"

"I hope he fell off the face of the earth." said Madd

Madd was in a bad mood. One of the girls was super obsessing over him. And it pissed him off realy bad.

" You know madd," I said, " its physically impossible to fall off the face of the earth."

He punched me in the balls. I fell over, clutching my balls. He helped me up. we walked the rest of the way to his house. we walked through the gate to the door of his cellar. we walked down the stairs into our pride and joy, the game quarters. in the center is a table with 6 desktop computers, in the corner is a big refrigerator, with game launch posters all over the wall. we each sat in our respective chairs and logged on.

"what are you guys playing?" asked madd.

"rocitizens." said killingistofun, madds brother.

we get into their server and start playing.

"hello youtube, this is madd," madd started to say.

"and spartan with the rest of the megadeathproduction crew!" I said.

" and were playing rocitizens!" said madds cousin, tankifan123.

 **thats the end of this chapter. the next will have our antoginist, asshat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back! we meet the antagonist asshat!**

asshat's pov:

I walk up to my room and open the door. I close the door not even bothering to turn on the light. I walk over to my computer and sit down. I log into my computer. a notification pops up on my screen:

 _Maddatakl is playing rocitizens on roblox._

I smile as I type a override code to join his server.

"I will get you Madd. just you wait." I said

 **there you go! the driving force of asshats batshit crazy actions. thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**we have some actual game-play but here are all the characters:**

 **spartan1649-me!**

 **madattakl-my best friend**

 **killingistofun-mad's brother**

 **tankifan123-mad's littlest cousin. hes kind of the rookie in this series**

 **calixa8-mad's girl cousin. sorceress/potion maker in the first bit of part 2**

 **enderelite64-my brother**

 **those are the main characters. guests are going to be in some. thanks!**

* * *

 _tankifan123's pov_

I was just making hamburgers at _nomburgers_ when I dropped a hot hamburger patty on a grease spot. then flames came up quickly spreading through the less than sanitary kitchen. Just then Spartan and Mad walked in chatting. then they saw what was going on.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled spartan.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" asked mad.

"I dont know! I just dropped a patty!" I responded.

* * *

 _In the real world..._

Everyone was sitting there laughing their heads off. Spartan was pounding the table and barely on his chair.

" Oh my gosh dude," sputtered my sister, calixa8, "you set a building on fire with a hamburger patty!"

this set off another round of laughter

"It's not funny!" I said

* * *

 _back in the game..._

 _"_ well, we need to fix this right away. but how?" Asked mad.

I look around towards the part of the kitchen that was not on fire. then i notice the drink machines.

"Mad, Spartan, use the drink machines!" I said.

Spartan ran to the machines and quickly filled a cup. He passed it to Mad, who passed it to me. I threw the soda onto the fire and handed it back to mad, who handed me another drink. we repeated the process until the fire was gone. We just stood there looking at what happened. Suddenly the game closed.

* * *

"Well," Spartan said, "that was weird."

"Yeah. How did the building catch fire?" asked Calixa.

Spartan looked at his watch. "Shit! Ender, we have to go." See ya mad.". spartan said. Him and Enderelite got up and grabbed their stuff. suddenly, Calixa's phnoe went off. "Tanki, Mom's here." Calixa told me. We hugged our cousins and went out the door.

 **thats the third/fourth chapter. have no idea about updates. if you dont like my work, dont read. just go read something else. thank you**


End file.
